The Darkness (Supernatural)
Summary The Darkness, often called by another name, Amara, is a supremely powerful primordial entity who has existed since before the beginning of time, predating both God and Death, who were of similar age. Sometime later after her brother God came into being, he created the Archangels to fight a terrible war against her. Not even the combined power of God and the Archangels could destroy her, so God tricked and sealed her away by using the Mark of Cain as a lock and key. God revealed that he chose not to kill her in her weakened state as she needed to exist with himself so reality wouldn't be destroyed. Whilst the Archangels battled her and thus knew of her existence, she is so ancient and mysterious that the Demons and even the Angels, except for Metatron, didn't believe she existed or was locked away. However, Metatron knew about her and who she was, as he was God's scribe. Both Heaven and Hell thought it to be a "myth" or "scary bedtime story", told to keep others in line. When Rowena used a spell from the Book of the Damned in order to free Dean Winchester of the Mark (which he gained from Cain to kill Abaddon and had been bearing it since), the Darkness was unleashed once again. While on Earth, The Darkness has taken the body of a female baby, Amara. Since regaining her power by consuming human souls, she matured and grew into a young woman in just a few months. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least High 8-C | Low 2-C Name: The Darkness, Amara Origin: Supernatural Gender: Female Age: Billions of Years Old (Predates the Universe) Classification: Deity, Primordial Being, Embodiment of Darkness/Nothingness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5), Non-Corporeal, Darkness Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Likely Quantic Level), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Telepathy, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Life and Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Pseudo-Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Higher Senses, Supernatural Concealment, Memory Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Flight, Power Nullification (For lower beings), Healing, Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Plot Manipulation, BFR, Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically grab incorporeal beings) Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Large Building level (Capable of overpowering Crowley) | Universe level+ (Equal to God. Destroyed many universes that were created by her brother in the distant past. Repeatedly stated as capable of destroying the universe. If The Darkness were to die, all of reality would cease to exist) Speed: Unknown. Possibly Pseudo-Omnipresent (Should be equal to God. Is tied to the existence of the concept of darkness/nothingness) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, at least Large Building level | Universe level+ (Can survive attacks from her brother). Extremely difficult to kill due to her nature (Is the embodiment of Nothingness / Nonexistence itself, and predates the concept of Death) Stamina: Infinite in her true form Range: At least Universal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Should be comparable to her brother) Weaknesses: Light-Based Attacks. Though given how God only defeated her after a difficult battle with assistance from the Archangels, that likely doesn't matter much. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Absorption: Amara can suck the soul/essence of a being out of them and feed on it, healing her and regaining her strength. As she has done this to Humans, Angels and Demons, she is capable of doing it even to beings without souls. Key: Teenage Amara | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weather Users Category:Causality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Female Characters Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2